


Чертовщина

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: Америка находит в России много странного, но от того не менее чарующего





	Чертовщина

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirenna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lirenna).



Альфред уткнулся носом в подушку и застонал. Дернулся — попробовать только, не всерьез, - и приподнялся на руках, подставляя шею под требовательные губы или сильные пальцы. Тут как повезет.

По спине холодком прошелся крестик. Альфред снова дернулся — теперь не намеренно. Этот крестик Брагинский носил когда-то во времена Империи, потом в войну и после развала Союза. То ли верил выборочно, то ли терял, хотя материальная ценность безделушки была весьма сомнительной. 

Похожий крест носила Украина, а когда он без особого интереса спросил, откуда он, она вцепилась в него и загнанно уставилась в стену. Сказала что-то про мать и неловко умолкла. Альфред тогда не стал придавать этому значение, но Брагинского ни о чем спрашивать не стал. Почему-то внутри все неприятно скручивалось при мысли о том, как он так же посмотрит куда-то в сторону и заговорит о матери.

Обсуждать родителей для Альфреда было дико и непривычно. У него всегда был Англия. Просто Англия.

Брагинский дернул его на себя.  
\- Ты сейчас где вообще?

Альфред сдавленно охнул и ткнулся носом в его щеку. Удержался и не съязвил только потому, что внутри все скрутило — на грани.

У Беларуси, наверное, тоже такой крестик был, - мелькнуло на краешке сознания. Полуголой он ее никогда не видел. По крайней мере вблизи и в своей постели.   
Перед глазами вновь замаячил крестик, но думать об этом было некогда. Брагинский — сволочь — отменно целовался.

* * *

 

Альфред был больше человеком, чем страной на территории подобных себе. По крайней мере ему так чувствовалось в минуты, когда он позволял себе забыться и от души погрузиться в свои потаенные желания и эмоции. Они подхватывали и уносили его на крыльях, которые снились ему в детстве. Однако бывало и так, как сейчас, когда карманы наполняли невидимые камни, а кто-то, устроившись уютно на плече, предлагал кинуться прямиком в Неву. Винить в этом было решительно некого, потому что, кажется, никто больше не сталкивался с таким.

В Петербурге его, бывало, мутило как после сотрясения — терялись координация и четкость зрения, все будто поглощала сероватая дымка тумана, скрывающая желтые дома и мощенные мокрые улочки. 

Иногда ему чудилось, что среди толпы появляются странные полусогнутые фигуры, похожие на немощных стариков, но с кривыми темными пальцами и покрытыми тиной лицами. Альфреда то и дело окликали звонкие детские голоса, чье эхо странно разносилось по живущему в ритме мегаполиса Петербургу. Он оглядывался нервно и быстро, но мог уловить лишь серебристые проблески боковым зрением. 

Брагинский звал такое «чертовщиной», но сам не находил в этом ничего странного или жуткого. Его люди запросто существовали среди суматошно раскиданного потустороннего народца, который над ними, порой, подшучивал, но выступал и помощниками.  
Только Альфреду никто помогать не собирался — он был чужаком. 

* * *

 

Артур всегда отзывался о Брагинском с плохо прикрытым неприятием. А если и начинал говорить о волшебстве, то у Альфреда автоматически падал интерес до нуля и все слова текли фоновым шумом. Правда, кое-что в его уме задержалось. Слово «мертвечина» касательно России звучало четко и отдавало могильным холодом. Магия или не магия, но никто не должен был ассоциироваться с чем-то сгнившим и бездыханным. Альфред покрывался неприятными мурашками от всего потустороннего, но тем не менее продолжал игнорировать любые упоминания о волшебстве.

Когда он задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто притаился между ветвей дуба в одном из петербургских парков, то почувствовал, что замерзает. Это было странным, поскольку день выдался погожим и летнее солнце только-только начало клониться к горизонту. Альфред отвел взгляд, решив, что ему показалось, когда в затылок прилетел камушек. 

\- Эй! - возмущенно крикнул он, когда увидел между просветами листвы женщину с длинными светло-русыми волосами. Она хитро улыбалась и манила его пальцем.  
\- Ну же, Федя, ты залезай ко мне, - дразняще предложила она неестественно глухим голосом. Бледная, как у утопленницы рука, потянулась к нему. - Или боишься? Я так много могу тебе рассказать…

Альфред, как зачарованный, следил за тонкими синеватыми пальцами, которые чертили в воздухе фигуры, а затем путались в гриве густых волос. Он поймал себя на том, что цепляется за нижние ветви дерева, когда его с силой потащили вниз.

\- Отстань! - гаркнул Брагинский с недовольным видом, но, судя по всему, обращался он совсем не к Альфреду. - Тебе он ни к чему.  
\- А заговор, Ванюша? - женщина склонилась, обнажая островатые клыки. - Все забыл?  
\- Не до заговоров сейчас, - отозвался Брагинский и резко дернул рукав футболки. Оторвавшийся кусок ткани он кинул прямо в руки незнакомки.  
\- Мало, - разочарованно протянула она.  
\- Пока хватит.

Брагинский решительно потащил несопротивляющегося Альфреда за собой. 

* * *

 

Джонс уснул на второй час полета. Его вытянувшееся лицо с побледневшим загаром смотрелось болезненно и вызывало легкое беспокойство. Иван его проглотил как горькое лекарство и накинул на соседа плед. Зато в тишине доберутся до Штатов, где Альфред тут же придет в себя и обо всем забудет. Как обычно. 

Ему и раньше нездоровилось, порой, но в этот раз Джонс привлек слишком много внимания. 

\- Он тебя пыльцой волшебной обсыпал? - шепотом спросил Иван, коснувшись светлых волос Джонса. - Только это был не оберег.

Он легкими движениями рук скидывал невидимую пыль и гадал, что ему готовит Альфред.

* * *

 

\- Черт ногу сломит, - проворчал Брагинский, проваливаясь ступнями в холодный песок.  
Темнота была кромешной, добирались как-то на ощупь, больше благодаря упертости Джонса, рвавшегося вперед, как БТР. Они обогнули общественный пляж и подошли к воде с его малопосещаемой стороны. Альфред схватил спутника за руку и силком усадил. Брагинский недовольно выругался, стараясь убрать из-под себя камень, пока Джонс вслепую расстилал плед.

\- Залезай.  
\- Какого?..  
\- Если бы я его заранее положил, мы бы его до завтра искали.

Иван попытался замахнуться на него, но остановился, заметив, что он вновь с держит его руку.

Когда они наконец уселись, шум воды стал громче, заполняя уши и что-то в районе груди.

\- Осталось немного… - голос, прозвучавший слева, наполнился восхищением и предвкушением.

Небо чуть посветлело и первое, что очертилось — светлые волосы и контуры лица. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Джонс повернулся к нему.

\- Что?  
\- Над тобой солнце взошло, - неожиданно мягко ответил Брагинский.

Альфред моргнул пару раз, а поняв, прижался к нему губами легко.  
\- А у тебя вечереет.

Светло стало в считанные минуты. Пронзив воду, энергия накапливалась в солнечном сплетении. Только в утренние часы легкие позволяли дышать так свободно. Какие-то пара минут, канувшие в никуда.

Вспышка мгновенно погасла, но свет остался в глазах. Все было наконец понятно.


End file.
